Acrylamide is an environmental toxicant capable of producing "dying back" central-peripheral axonapothies. Because acrylamide is representative of many neurotoxicants and neurological disease states, the profile of acrylamide neurotoxicity is being assessed in several behavioral procedures. Most studies are intended to provide a functional analysis of the neurotoxicity of acrylamide and to yield information concerning the functional significance of acrylamide-induced alterations in brain neurotransmitters. Other studies are designed to investigate the toxicity of possible metabolites of acrylamide, as well as the problem of residual or masked neurotoxicity.